The Gecko
by Jessethedetroyer1
Summary: IN PROGRESS - Jesse is just starting High School but during the summer, something unbelievable happens that will change his life forever, he will become a superhero and try and defeat the villain, Flare. Flare will try and break Jesse as he learns how to be a hero, Blitz and PH try and help him learn the ropes but they vanish one day. PS. There are no Avengers in this fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I open my eyes slowly, feeling tired because I stayed up late talking with Josh, Rex, Adriana, and Lexi, they're my friends and we haven't gotten a chance to properly talk to each other during the summer. I get up and look around, my room is a little messy, next to my bed, I have my desk with my computer and a few other decorative things on it, again, mainly superhero thing. I still had a few posters from a few years ago hanged up over my wall, mostly of comic books, along with the posters I also have a mirror next to my desk. At a corner I had a bookshelf with a few books, _Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Lord of the Rings, _and a few other books, and on the opposite corner I have my closet, it contains most of my clothes that are scattered around my room.

My room was lacking some decoration, but I liked it, I had enough room to do activities in here, like my friends could come over and we could play a board game, or maybe we could just play around in here. If I wanted to I could just lay in bed for a few more minutes, maybe an hour but the summer was about to end 2 weeks, there was no time to lose, I still had a few things I wanted to do before the end of summer, like try to visit a new place in New York, I've been wanting to go to the Empire State Building with my friends but we haven't gotten a chance, I also wanted to go see a movie, preferably a superhero movie, Avengers Endgame was coming out in a while, and, I really want to meet the superheroes of our city.

A few weeks ago they announced they would do their annual, Meet The Hero Contest they always do, it was going to be held today. I already saved my friends and me a spot for a chance to meet Blitz and Potato Man, all we had to do was wait and see if our tickets were drawed. The contest starts at 10:15 am and my friends and me had to get there as fast as we could, I had to meet up with my friends and get there, the problem was that it was a few miles away and we couldn't drive yet and we didn't want to bother our parents with taking us so we decided to go there via subway, we already got the money for the subway fare. It would be a short ride, only about 10 to 15 minutes of waiting, but in the meanwhile we plan on catching up.

We haven't had a chance to hang out, we only called each other and texted each other, we also did a few video calls but that was it, we were all very busy this summer, Josh just came back from Germany, Rex was at a summer camp for most of the summer, Lexi was visiting her family outside of New York City, Amanda had been busy volunteering in many different places, and I had to do a program my mom wanted me to do, it was to prepare me for collage, which was in a few years.

All those thought swarmed my mind in the few seconds that I've been awake. I look at my alarm clock and see that its 7:32 am, i'm up in time. I got up, ready to go visit my friends in the first time in months. I start walking towards the bathroom, I slowly passed my parents room and eventually passed my brothers room. I enter the bathroom, turn on the water, take of my pajamas and I get ready to take a fast shower. I start thinking of things we could do if we don't get to see Blitz and Potato Man, we could do a few things I wanted to do, we could go to the Empire State Building or we could go adventuring through New York, we could do a lot of things.

As I finished taking a bath I go get a towel, I get the clothes I took of and put them in the laundry basket and walk towards my room, I pass my brothers room which still seemed as if he was asleep, then I passed my parents room and saw that they have awoken. I open my door to my room and I change into some clothes that I really like, my blue jeans, a light blue T-Shirt, and my dark blue shoes. I look in a mirror, my usual happy self seemed to have become more tired, my black hair is messy as it is before I apply hair gel on it and it also is wet because of me taking a bath, my brown eyes look tired and the brownish skin near them is slightly darker for staying up late with my friends for the last few days, and I did seem to look a little tired and eager at the same time which I didn't think would be a good combination for a day like today.

I went downstairs toward the kitchen, I could see my mom was awake and cooking something which smelled like pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Before I went to the kitchen though, I decided to go see if my brother was up. When I got to Joey's bedroom, I saw that was asleep. Like my room, it was kind of messy, it had a desk that had some funko pops of video games, a closet that was nearly overfilled, a few posters of some of his favorite games, and his bed that was usually neatly made, was messy.

After looking around Joey's room, I looked at my brother, he was still pretty young compared to me, I was 4 years older than him, Im 14, he is 10, his curly dark brown hair looked messier than his room, his eyes, like mine and everyone in my family, was brown, and his light brown skin wasn't dark near his eyes which meant he has gone to sleep early for the last few days, unlike myself.

I had wanted to invite Joey to come with us a few days ago but he already had plans to visit his friends. For Joey, it was his last chance to meet his friends and see them before he went to a different middle school than them and would rather see them one last time than go with my friends and me, which was ok with me and my friends.

I walked out of his room and closed the door and continued to go to the kitchen. As I got closer I looked at my phone, 8:13, good time, we were going to meet up around 9:00 at the subway. I got to the kitchen, there were 3 plates in the table, each one had 2 pancakes, an egg, and bacon. My mom was working on the 4th plate for my brother, my dad was eating his pancake and taking small sips of his coffee.

I go and sit next to my dad. I see that he is reading the frontpage about Blitz and Potato Head. It says something about them saving the city so many times that they are going to add a monument to show their gratitude, it said it is done and has to be transferred to the Central Park. I start eating my food, adding some syrup, butter, and some jelly into my pancakes. My family is usually quiet while we eat unless something bad happened or someone brought home good news.

"Jesse, your Dad and I have to go somewhere for a few days, Mrs. Reyes will come over and make sure your okay after school and before you go to sleep, while she isn't here can you take care of your brother?," asked my Mom.

"Yeah, I can take care of him but where are you going again, I forgot," I replied. I had forgotten, I wasn't paying too much attention to my mom because I got the first text from the group chat.

"We're going to go visit your aunt in Texas, she is getting married with someone in a week and wants us to help her with some decorations but wants an adult only wedding, I think mainly because of Aunt Loris, she has 5 children who are all under 11 years old and are troublemakers."

"Oh yeah, well can you tell her I said hello and to have a good wedding"

"Ok, I'll tell her."

After a minute or two I finished eating my food, I got up and got the backpack I had prepared with a few things we might need, some water, portable chargers, hats, some food, and a few other things.

"Jesse, were going to go to the grocery store to buy enough food for you and Joey, enough for 3 weeks incase were late," said my Dad.

"Ok, when will Joey's friends come over to pick him up?," I asked.

"They'll be here soon," my mom glances at her clock and continues, "in roughly 23 minutes."

"Ok,"

I put on my backpack, I say goodbye to my mom and dad and leave. Then I went to walk towards Rex's house because it was the closest to most of our houses other than Lexi's, she would probably be a few minutes late.

I look at the houses in my neighborhood as I leave the house, the house to the right of mine was Mr. and , it was a cool house, they had a son that was 5 years old called Dollan, he was nice but quiet. Dollan also had a brother that went missing a few years ago, about 4 or 5 years ago, when Dollan was only a few months old. To the left of our house is the house of Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, they have an 8 year old daughter thats named I continue walking and I greet the neighbors I know.

I walk a few more streets down the road and I see Rex's house in the distance with Rex, Josh and Adriana waiting for me, with of course, Lexi running a little late.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesse, your here," said Rex as he saw me coming, he was dressed in some light blue jeans, red T-Shirt, some black shoes, and a Blitz and Potato Head hat.

"Now we just have to wait for Lexi," said Josh as he saw me arriving, he was wearing jeans that were a darker shade of blue than mine, he had a dark blue T-Shirt, some Nike shoes, and he also had a backpack, it probably had the same things that mine had.

Amanda who was scrolling through her social media and looked up and saw me and said, "Hi," and waved then went back to using her phone, she was wearing black jeans, a purple T-Shirt, and some light blue shoes.

As I saw us all together I wondered how a group of us got together in the first place, they didn't like most of the same things, both Josh and I are book worms and like to play video games, Lexi and Amanda both loved to talk about some celebrities and gossip from school but usually not in front of the boys, and Rex sometimes joins us when we're doing things, he sometimes reads books that Josh and I like then we get into talks about them, joins us when we play video games and he knows enough things about celebrities to be invited to some of Lexi's and Amanda's talks or debates.

Although we don't have many things in common, all of our parents knew each other when they went to school. Our parents usually had backyard parties or _'get togethers'_ as they call it, and they spend hours talking with each other. We used to avoid each other in school, although we didn't have many friends and we didn't join anyone during lunch, we were the kids in the end of the table who was quiet, read, or just heard everything people said. Not until we started to have classes together did we actually met each other, Josh and I met in English class one day and we found out we both liked fantasy and sci-fi books so we spent the next_ 'get together'_ together. Amanda and Lexi met in Math when they were both bored and started talking to each other and found out a lot about the school they didn't know. Then Rex, he joined us one day when started hanging out in school, one day he just joined us during lunch, he was a little shy at first to talk to us but after a while he started talking more openly when we talked about topics he enjoyed.

That's how we met, even though we didn't like the some things, well mostly, we found a topic we all liked until a few months later, when Blitz and Potato Head first appeared, we all were excited when we found out that that we could met the hero's for a day. We've tried every year trying to meet them, but we've never meet them before though.

We loved them once they started stopping robberies, thiefs, and criminals. We were very grateful for our city, we had someone who could protect our city from crime, that is, until they were nearly defeated by Flare, he was the only person who could defeat both of them single handedly, but over the years, we think he has started to get tired of being a villain, his attacks have been going downhill over the last month, only an attack every 2 or 3 weeks. I think of these memories and thoughts as I get closer to Rex, Josh, and Amanda.

I can't tell how long they've been waiting there but I could tell we were all tired.

Then Rex's mom and dad came out and greeted me, "Jesse, it's nice to see you again," said Rex's mom then offered me some homemade cookies, I took two and ate them while waiting for Lexi with the others, Rex's dad came and offered me some water bottles, I accepted them and put them in my backpack, everyone was eating cookies while we waited, they were chocolate chip and they were fresh out of the oven, I truly loved both of Rex's parents, his parents were nice, Rex's mom looked just like Rex, with her blue eyes, and dark brown skin. Rex had his dad's nose and chin, his nose was kind of a turned up nose and his chin was squared.

Josh looked more like his mother, with brown eyes and a short and narrow chin. Josh had a few features like his dad, his white skin tone and his turned up nose.

Amanda looked more like her dad, her light brown skin tone and her dark brown hair, and she had her mothers eyes, grey eyes, and her square chin.

Lexi was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Jones, so we don't know who she looked like but she had light brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes.

Josh was the tallest person in the group, Rex and I were a few inches shorter than him, both of us about the same size, while Amanda was an inch or 2 smaller than us. Lexi was the shortest, 2 inches shorter than Amanda.

About 5 minutes later Lexi showed up, she was greeted by a lot of hi's and hello's. She was wearing blue jeans with a yellow shirt. "So, time to go, we should start heading out now that i'm here," said Lexi.

"Yeah lets go, we need to get to the subway early enough to get through and have some time to do something," I said. We all agreed to go now so we left Rex's house to go towards the subway, along the way we talked about what happened during our summer break.

Josh had a good time visiting Germany, he visited a lot of places like Churches, museums, monuments, and many other places. He also met a guy named Charlie, he lived in the US a few years ago but moved to Germany. He was pretty old, about 64 years old and Josh visited him a few times every week to keep him company. He also tasted a lot of foods that were from Germany, like egg noodles, roasted beef stew, beef rolls and many others. He didn't like half of them but he enjoyed the beef stew.

Rex was in summer camp most of the time, he went to live in a cabin with a few cabin mates. They stayed in the forest and found out things about the wilderness they didn't know about. Rex loved it, he met new friends that he promised to keep in contact with. He said the only bad thing was the food, it wasn't too bad but it wasn't the best, they served chilly at least 3 days a week, Rex got sick of it after his 4th time eating it.

Adriana spent most of her summer volunteering in the city, with trash clean up, taking care of Central Park, cleaning the streets, and helping the homeless. It wasn't to much fun but she enjoyed helping others and that made her happy.

Lexi didn't have much to do this summer other than sitting in her aunts couch and sleeping. She spent most of her time on her phone but she was forced to do another activity because of her parents, she decided to read magazines instead.

"So, how do we feel about going to High School in 2 weeks?" asked Rex as we walked through the streets of New York.

"Well I feel old now," replied Josh.

"Yeah I see how you think were getting older."

"Well we aren't adults yet so we aren't too old," I said.

"Well yeah, but we'll be 18 in 3 years, that's not too long," said Amanda.

"Ok, but we still have 3 years, that's a long time if you think about it," said Lexi.

"Yeah, ok," said Josh. After that we changed the subject to what were planning on doing if we don't met Blitz and Potato Head.

"We could visit the Empire State Building, we've all only gone once for a field trip, we could go again and watch the view," I suggested.

"We could but cant we just relax at home, play a few video games, eat some food, or something," suggested Rex. Josh seemed as if he agreed with him.

"Or we could go shopping," suggested Amanda. Lexi seemed like she liked that idea,

"Oh, yeah, we could go, I heard that they added a new shop to the mall," responded Lexi.

It seemed like they couldn't agree on what to do. I knew they were going to start arguing so Jesse decided to try and think of something.

"What if we just go to an arcade, we could play games there, and Amanda and Lexi could buy anything they want with the tickets we earn," I suggested.

They seemed to consider this while we walked, we were nearing the subway station, only a block away. Rex and Josh seemed to like the idea, it took awhile for the girls to agree but they eventually agreed.

"Ok, so we decided what to do if we don't get to met Blitz and Potato Head," said Rex as we got to the subway station. They paid for their entry, boarded the subway and were of to the event.

Authors Note:

Second Chapter done, this is good, about 1500 words, is this good, or is it to long or too short? If it is, put a review so that I can make them shorter or longer. I may not be able to post the next chapter in by next week because I'm busy, but it will be out in 3 weeks at most. If you have any suggestions, put it in the reviews, if you want me to add a new character, tell me, I'll do what I can, I want this to be a story I write, but a story you make.


End file.
